


Fireproof

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Redeption of a broken heart [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, i'm so sorry for all this angst, too much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward is still in prison when he receives a letter from the Central Command who informs him that they have lost any contact with the team after a mission. A week later, however, it will be the angel who he thought he had lost to visit him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> The song puts a lot of melancholy, so that's why all this Angst .. Don't blame me, blame The National. (The song's called "Fireproof") This was the very first Fic that came to my mind for this series, but I realized that it needed something first. So here you are, the third chapter ... I am not responsible for any medical bills!

_ _

___ You're fireproof _ __  
_ Nothing breaks your heart _ __  
_ You're fireproof _ __  
_ It’s just the way you are _ __  
  
_ You’re fireproof _ __  
_ That’s what you always say _ _  
_ _ You’re fireproof _ _  
_ __ I wish I was that way

 

 

__ _ _

The days were long and heavy in that cell. Every hour, every moment, it seemed an eternity and time never passed. It was as if everything were trapped in a single dimension. Sure it was boring, and it was what he deserved, but it sure was better than what he expected.

 

"Ward, there's a letter for you," said a guard, appearing like a ghost beyond his bars.

 

Strange,thought Ward, he never received letters, except those from Fitz. Since he woke up he sent a letter to him every week, wondering when he would be going to visit him and if things were going well in the cell.

But the envelope didn't have the logo of the rehabilitation center where he was hospitalized, it had the SHIELD's logo.

 

What he read in it left him speechless to say the least. They was informing him that they had lost all contact with the team after a mission.

 

Every type of contact. This could only mean that they were on a mission and that they were no longer returned home.

 

But why they had to communicate it to him?

 

He wondered that, while a particular sentence struck him.

 

"Communication request by agent Skye"

 

Skye. If anything went wrong, she had demanded that he be made aware of it.

 

He threw the book he was reading against the wall in front of him, with all the strength he had.

 

He couldn't believe it. Skye, His Skye, had not returned home, and he wasn't out there looking for her, or trying to protect her.

 

He wonder how Fitz would take it. Surely even Simmons had left with them too, such as technical support at least, and she hadn't returned home too.

 

He imagined him as a whole stuff of nurses had to calm him down. He wonder if they would have had to sedate him.

 

Grant never cried, not since he was a kid and Maynard beat him.

 

"Come on Grant cry" he said, "You are pussy, you can't do anything else"

 

But it was worth it for Skye.

 

In their work, when the team loses all contact with the central command never means anything good, and Grant's mind began to describe the worst-case scenarios.

 

He thought he would never see her again, which was already a miracle if every now and then, from the first time she had asked him about his family, she had gone back a couple of times to play battleship with him and for a chat, which it was nothing but it was a lot for him, that he would never see her brown eyes again, or heard her laugh, and that he preferred when Skye hated him to death, but at least she was alive, rather than this.

 

It was as when she had been shot and he thought he'd lost her forever.

 

Grant was strong, he could survive bullets, fire, explosions, and nothing could break his heart, but the very idea of having lost the love of his life forever had destroyed him.

 

And without explanation he began to pray. He didn't do it from the days when he accompanied Gramsy to the Sunday's sermon. He had never been a religious type, but you know, on certain occasions you cling to anything.

 

"Please Lord," he said in tears, "I'm certainly not been the best among of your sons, but I ask your forgiveness. Please, save them. If you don't want to do it for me, do it for Fitz. He don't deserve to lose Jemma after all I did him, and Skye deserves to live all the best in her life, though perhaps it means that I will not be there to make her happy. I don't care, I just need to know she is alive. I'm not asking this form me , i'm asking this beacuse this life without her, it's not worth living "

 

That night he fell asleep crying, hoping not to wake up the next morning.

 

***

A week passed before a guard told him that he had visits. It was one of the worst weeks of his life.

 

Skye was gone, and he didn't deserve to spend another day on this earth without her.

 

Every time they conceded an free hour to him, he refused, remaining in his cell. He no longer asked for books, magazines or for even going to work out in the gym. He also began refusing meals and sleep. The only thing he did was staring at the wall in front of him, where the book that he had thrown a week earlier was still lying here.

 

When he entered in the hall he thought he saw an angel.

 

Skye was there, along with Jemma, with the best smile he had ever seen.

 

Despite the cuts, bruises and contusions, they were beautiful.

 

"Girls," said Ward.

"Hey Robot!" Skye said, "They told us that you had a little freak out and so we came as soon as we was able to. As you can see we are alive"

"I see" Ward said, "I had a serious fear of not seeing you both anymore"

"Oh, Those of the 'Hub always exaggerate things." Jemma said, "Leo sends you his greetings, in fact I'm sorry to leave so soon, but he asked about me"

"Did he freak out too?" asked Skye.

"He refused to do anything, and he said he will resume doing therapy only when he sees me," said Jemma.

"So you really have to go" Ward said "it was nice to see you, Jemma"

"You too Ward" said Jemma, before leaving them alone.

 

Left alone, Skye and Grant remained for endless minutes in silence.

 

Skye didn't know what to say, and Grant couldn't believe that she was really there, in front of him.

 

"You're staring again," said Skye.

"I really thought I'd lost you forever," said Ward.

"Hey, I was trained by one of the best specialists of the SHIELD." Skye said, "You should know that it takes more than that to bring me down"

 

And Grant was thinking he could never live without that smile.

 

 

 

 


End file.
